mod_squad_gamesfandomcom-20200213-history
UnFair or Fun Fair?
Keller wanted to make himself semi-presentable for the meeting, so he'd gone back to the ship to do just that. He attempted to brush the shock of silver/gray hair a top his head, but as usual it showed no inclination that it was going to be tamed today, so he hid it underneath his trusty Stetson. On his way back out, the half pint and quart were in the kitchen. He took a second to smile at the half pint, and nod at what he thought he read on the crew board was his new deckhand. "Sir, I erm, some of the crew are off seeing the sights and I was wondering if we might grab an hour or two. To, get some... fresh air and take a look around?" The captain let out a slow breath, mulling it over. He tipped his hat and ran a hand through his hair, negating the previous actions of the hairbrush. "Son, you're a hard worker, and you definitely deserve a little R&R, but this is a core planet, and for whatever reason, your mugs are in the Alliance Data Base. I don't know that this is such a good idea." You can do it, Keller. One syllable. Two letters. No. Half pint looked positively crestfallen. Stay strong. No. Her tiny shoulders sagged. "But I tell you what. I passed a fair on my way over here, it's gotta be crawling with kids your ages. I can't think of a better place for you to 'hide out,' in plain sight, can you?" The rut happened to No? Keller told his inner monologuer to shove it. They were kids, and they hadn't had much a chance to be that just yet. He had a wad of paper money from Hen-Leo, the majority would be tied up in an 'investment' - but he peeled off a few bills handing it to the older boy. "We'll call this an advancement. Now listen. I'm going to need you to keep an eye on your sister, got it? No one gets..." He made a stabbing motion. "Go get yourselves cleaned up, I can drop you off on my way to my business deal." He tossed a brief wink to Haddie before turning to head to the cargo bay. "Lā shǐ" He exclaimed, almost walking into his Pilot who stood akimbo in the doorway. "People have to start wearing ruttin' bells. I could have had a Gorram heart attack." "Sir? A word." The 'altercation' with the mechanic had put the lieutenant in a less than favorable mood to begin with. "I know what you're going to say, and you know I'm going to override it, so why don't I just save us both some time and --" "If you don't advance them a few more credits it'll be a short day. Fairs are a ruttin' rip off. I'd also have Jat go with them, Sir. He's earned some downtime, plus when things go sideways - and they always do - he's good in situations like that. Mule's all set for your "sure thing" purchase. And don't let the little one hug you. Chances are she'll pick every pocket you have." "I don't like when we don't at least argue. It's like waiting for the other shoe to drop," the Captain said suspiciously. "Is the other shoe going to drop? Riley?" This time - it would be his question that'd go unanswered.